JUMP
by Shadow1759
Summary: Mark and Sean were just regular kids when a spontaneous moment changed everything. Rated T For Violence.
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters from Pokemon, Digimon, Soul Eater, or whatever other franchises may come up as the story progresses!**

On a fateful day such as this one, you would expect the setting to be interesting right? Well you thought wrong. It was a normal boring day at school. In fact, it was so boring that a couple of students fell asleep on their desks. They were best friends and they did everything together. The taller, more muscular one was Mark. Mark had cocoa bean smooth brown skin. He wore a gray hoodie, red sneakers, and blue jeans every day and his hair was practically a buzz cut. His favorite things were video games, going to the gym, and eating lots of food. Not your average 13 year old, but pretty close. The other teen we are discussing is Sean. Sean was tan, around 5'5", and much less bulky than Mark. He liked to change his clothes much more frequently than Mark. He almost always incorporated purple into his wardrobe, though. Today he wore a purple T-Shirt, blue jeans, and Sperrys. He had short, chocolaty brown hair that spiked up in the front and was very social. He liked to do everything, go everywhere, and meet everyone. His favorite things were chilling with friends, making friends, running track, and playing video games.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sean's P.O.V  
_**

_What does Algebra even do for me, like how am I even going to use this?! Ugh. Calm down Sean, and stop talking to yourself. Not talking. Thinking. Ok I am just gonna mentally shut up now._

"Sean what do you think?" the teacher, Mrs. Kelley, teased as she saw him daydreaming at his desk.  
"Or you Mark? Come solve it on the board for us," she said.

I looked over and saw Mark snoozing too.

"Huh? What?" he groaned as he woke up.

"The problem, Mr. Ward. Come and do it." she said impatiently.****

"Oh, yes ma'am." he replied sheepishly.

As he stood up, something strange happened. Everything suddenly turned black and white except for Mark and I. We looked at each other immediately.

"What's happening!" I yelled at him.

"I don't know! And what are those!" Mark yelled back as he pointed out the window.

Two floating balls of energy, one purple and one orange, were zipping outside the window. They flew straight through it and came to us. The purple one hovered in front of me. The orange one zipped over to Mark and hovered in front of him. I looked at him urgently. He did the same. Then I watched as the ball zipped into his chest. His eyes glowed crimson red and a mark burned over his right eye. I felt my body crumple onto the ground, bouncing off of the desk. Then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

I awoke with my head pounding and throbbing fiercely. "OW!" I yelled.

"Calm down man, you hit your head way harder than I did when we fell that's all," a voice said off to his left. He knew it was Mark.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM? WE HAD **THINGS **FLY INTO US!" I screeched.

"Just open your eyes," he replied.

And so I did. I was in a bright blue painted room. A hospital. In a hospital bed. Mark was in the one next to me. In the middle, a T.V screen was positioned at the foot of the beds. I started to have a panic attack. I HATE hospitals. And needles? How about no. I started gasping for breath and beating my pillow when Mark grabbed my arm.  
"Calm down, I know you don't like hospitals, but we need to stay together and we need to stay calm. Think about other things," he told me in a soothing voice.

"Okay." I took a few breaths. "Okay, I'm calm."

"Okay good. Now, they put this T.V here and told me to play the film in it when you woke up," he stated.

"One second," I interrupted him sharply as he grabbed for the remote on the desk in between us."Who is they?"I questioned.

"I don't know. They said the video would explain it. But basically, what I do know is when those ball things zipped into us and we collapsed, they found us. "They" are some sort of organization who recruits people to fight bad guys. Kinda like a video game, huh? Anyway, apparently we gained some sort of powers. Well this video seems to have some explanations so please no more interruptions," he stated.

"Okay," I replied weakly.

Mark tapped the power button on the remote and the T.V turned on with a "press play" screen. He did.

There was a man dressed in a crisp navy blue suit and wore a navy fedora. He was standing in an empty room with a dummy next to him. He began to talk.  
"Hello. If you are watching this you have been recruited for the non-governmental organization PFSH, or the Protection From Supernatural Harm agency. I am here to demonstrate and explain what is happening to you. Let me state this now, this is not some elaborately staged prank or fun video game you can pick up, this is REAL LIFE. Continuing what I was saying, the PFSH (everyone just calls it The Organization) recruits special people chosen by the elements. The elements are Fire-" 

At that moment, Mark's eyes faintly glowed orange.

"Water, Wind, Steel, Wood or Plant, Earth, Ice, Lightning, Light, and Darkness."

I felt strange at the last word. Suddenly, everything was tinted a deep purple. It lasted only for a few seconds. Afterwards, I glanced at Mark and saw he was just as shocked as I was.

"Now, you should have had some sort of reaction when your element's name was spoken. Most likely, your eyes glowed a color and the world seemed to be tinted for a few seconds. Do not fret, that doesn't happen every time the word is spoken. A chosen few of The Organization have the power to invoke other's elements. I am one of these few. Recall the elements I listed. You are the only one of your element. The elements only choose one vessel."  
"Moving on, you will be able to transform into different members from different video game franchises. This is a very real process, not a game. Since my element is Lightning, my aura is generally a yellow color. I would like to inform you now, I am the King of The Organization. I am not a man to fool around, so do not believe this is some crazy special effects. "

His face became very solemn and serious. A yellow circle began to form at his feet. It slowly rose upwards. After it came over his head, it dissipated. He was no longer a man. He was a wolfish creature with spikes coming from his chest, hands, and feet. A Lucario, I recognized. Except something was different. His fur, instead of a darkish blue, was a bright yellow. (like the shiny Lucario for all you Pokemon fans out there) His chest fur, instead of being a whitish yellow, was pure, bright, white.

"This is one of said transformations. All members of The Organization are Lucarios for their PokeTransformation. If you rise in the rankings, you may also get a unique bird PokeTransformation. For instance-"

The King's wolfish features began to tighten. Another yellow circle appeared at his feet. It did the same as before, dissipating above his newly formed head. He was now a bright yellow bird flying in midair with blue and yellow lightning zipping across his body. This time, he was a Zapdos.

"Now, each of your forms has a unique purpose. The Lucario transformation is for fighting. If you obtain a bird transformation, it is mostly used for getting around and running away."

The King once again formed a yellow circle at his talons and it rose up, transforming him back into a man.

"As you can see, I am a man once again. Watch as I punch this dummy."  
He turned and punched the dummy straight in the face. It didn't budge at all.

"This dummy is made of hardened steel. No human would be able to budge it. However, a Lucario transformation should do the job. Reminder: There are two classes of members. There is the speed class and power class. Since I am a practiced professional, I am fairly good at both. However, you will need to choose. Think while I demonstrate."

He transformed once again into a Lucario. He turned around, preparing for another blow to the dummy. His right fist began to glow and crackle with electricity. He delivered another punch to the dummy's face. This time, it blew straight off and hit the wall opposite to him.

"Do you see now this is no game? Additionally, you may use a weapon or weapons. Power classes tend to go for the battle axes or war hammers. Speedy types usually go with the dual swords or daggers. My weapon of choice is what I call the "Thunder Blast." Observe."

He held out his spiked hand and faced it palm up. It began to crackle with electricity again. This time, it compressed into a ball. He threw it in the air. The ball exploded outward, and the bits of lightning strung themselves together to form a bow. He then threw another ball of electricity to form a quiver of lightning arrows. He took an arrow out of the quiver now strung over his back and strung it onto the bow. He aimed at the dummy's chest. The arrow flew and hit where the heart would precisely be. Then, the dummy exploded. When the smoke cleared, the King's bow and arrows were gone. There was nothing left of the dummy except a few scorch marks in the freshly polished wooden floor.

"As you can tell, weapons can be quite powerful. You may also use your energy for attacks."

The King spun around again towards the wall. He held both his hands out, one over another. Particles in the air glowed yellow and flew into his frontal hand. It started to glow bright yellow. The King let out a fierce scream, and outward from his hand, a beam of light with electricity crackling on the side blasted.

"That is enough demonstrations for today."

The King, once more, transformed. This time, back into a human.

"Soon, agents will come and get you for testing. Congratulations, and good luck."

The T.V shut itself off.

I stared at Mark. He stared at me. We both looked at each other with such disbelief and worry, it was almost like we had a psychic connection or something.

At that moment, the door opened. A man wearing an outfit that was most certainly CIA-verified barged in.

"Ah, there you guys are! I've been dying to meet you! My name's Mikey, and I am a member of the King's elite council. I am the only elemental on there, in fact. I am the vessel of the Plant element. It sounds lame but tru-u-st me it is hardcore. Anyway follow me! We are gonna go test you guys. So talk to me while we walk, tell me about yourselves!" he said all of this very quickly. He was like a hyper peppy cheerleader on steroids.

"Well," I began shakily, "My name is Sean. I love video games and I hate effort, except track. For more Organization-related talking, my apparent "element" is Darkness, and I have chosen to be a speed class considering I love running."

"Sounds great! What about you?" he nodded towards Mark.

"Well, my name is Mark, me and Sean are best friends, I also hate effort in any shape or form unless it involves weight lifting or something of the sort. I love video games too. My element is supposed to be Fire, and I have chosen power class because I love being strong!" Mark stated breathlessly as we jogged along the hallway.

"Well, you guys seem PERFECT for this, and since you will always be working as a team, the contrast is great!" Mikey said.  
"WAIT!" he yelled as he suddenly stopped.  
He turned left and put the tag he had hung around his neck in a card reader. The door next to it made a clicking sound. He turned the handle, flashed a smile, and held the door open.

I sauntered into the door cautiously. There was a fork. I could see two doors on either side.

"Okay guys, this is where I have to go. I'll be waiting right outside! See ya soon!" Mikey hollered.

I stepped towards the right door and Mark the left, with our backs facing each other, almost touching.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to him.

"Oh yeah!" he whispered back confidently.

I took a deep breath and entered my door. I heard Mark's close behind me right before mine. I let out a small gasp. I was in a huge room as big as a football field with rows upon rows of the dummies showed in the video. I looked up, and there seemed to be no ceiling at all! The floor was a gleaming white. On the wall opposite of me, there was a glass window. There were several scientists crowded around a monitor. Someone came in the door behind me. I spun around and saw a man similar to Mikey, yet very solemn. He handed me a headset without speaking and exited. I heard voices.

"Hello Sean, can you hear me?"

"Yes, are you one of those guys in the panel over there?" I questioned quickly.

"Very observant! Indeed I am. The first step is transforming. It may seem like a big task, but it's really not. I will warn you, however, your first transformation is always the hardest. You will go a little crazy with the power, but you will harness it within the first minute or so. All you have to do is focus. Think very clearly about a Lucario. When your transformation is complete, a mirror will drop down to show you what you look like. Begin!" the voice shouted. Then, the headset's buzzing noise died. I took them off and set them carefully on the ground.

I began to breathe deeply. I closed my eyes and pictured a Lucario. I must have concentrated for an hour. Then finally, I felt something. Almost like wind whipping at me. I snapped open my eyes and yelled in surprise. A purple tornado surrounded me, swirling around me. It began to shrink and shrink. I felt a voice in my head.

_Sean, my chosen vessel, you will do well. Remember, Darkness is not always a bad thing_.

The tornado shrank to form a dark purple ring. It slowly rose over my body. I felt my body morphing. When the ring dissipated, I felt very strange. My legs felt so powerful I thought I could kick straight through a steel wall. Something told me I could… My arms felt much stronger and pulsating with power. I had one clear feeling. Power. I felt totally in control, totally unstoppable. A mirror was lowered on a rope from the seemingly endless ceiling. I gasped when I saw what I was. I was a jet black Lucario with a mark over my right eye. It kind of looked like an eight in an incomplete box. The second circle of the eight was my actual eye.

**Mark's P.O.V**

_One dummy, down. Another. That makes thirty five down._ I thought to myself. I struck each dummy down easily with my flame coated fist. They either exploded from the energy or they simply fell apart from the sheer force.

_I hope Sean's doing well. Well, he's probably already done considering how long it took me to transform._

Pop. One head went flying.

Boom. One melted pile of steel. The scientists in the panel were watching.

_I am done with this time wasting. _ I thought.

I concentrated and opened my fist, palm up, as the King had done in the video. Streams of fire started to form out of thin air. I had a hovering ball almost as big as the room levitating above me, purely made of fire. I willed it to compress. It became a ball the size of a marble.

_This is the moment. It's time._

I jumped so high all the dummies were just pinpricks on the polished white floor. I found the center of them quickly. I came to a midair halt and threw the marble-sized fire ball as hard as I could towards the middle. I landed on the ground on both feet, surprisingly unhurt from the fall. Then, a fiery explosion decimated everything.

Ding ding ding. **I win.**


End file.
